The Little Life
by TheReigningDuck
Summary: Quite simply, Harry takes Hermione's advice and goes to a gathering for caregivers and littles. He didn't expect to find a caregiver there, let alone two, and certainly not ones that went by the names of Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. They already have one little, Adalynn, but they ask him to be their second. And suddenly, he's stuck between two warring sides; Light...or Dark?
1. Prologue: The Gathering

**A/N- I'm going to say this once, and only once. I am not J.K Rowling and do not own any character from her wonderful world. Also, this fanfiction is heavily based around cglre. If you don't like it, please don't send me hate. It will not only be a waste of your time, but my time as I'm forced to read your prejudice shit. I am not going to force you to read this story, and I am not going to infect you with whatever it is you think is going to happen to you by me writing this, or just generally existing.**

 **To those of you who aren't going to flame me for cglre, hello! Welcome! I hope you like the story, and I'm open to requests and suggestions. If any of you have any questions about what cglre is, or the story in general, I am happy to answer you. But other than that, I have nothing left to say. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Prologue: The Gathering**

Adalynn pouted, glaring up at her daddies.

"It's going to be crowded," Blaise said, not at all bothered by her response to being put on a harness leash. "The final summer gathering always is, and we are not losing you in said crowd."

"And you know you tend to run off," Draco added, giving her a pointed look.

She merely pouted more, knowing that it was true.

"But," Blaise said, "If you're good we'll get you some sweets."

Adalynn grinned, bouncing up onto the balls of her feet. She suddenly stopped a few bounces later, crossing her legs. "I need to pee."

Draco sighed, and let go of the harness. "Quickly, but good girl for saying."

The two caregivers watched as she sprinted from the private reception room, shaking their heads fondly. The blonde of the two broke the moment by suddenly hitting the other.

"What they fuck did you say she could have sweets for?" Draco demanded, "She's hyper enough without them!"

Blaise turned his gaze to the blonde, rubbing his arm, "Even though she hasn't said, I know she's anxious about today. She didn't sleep at all last night, and barely ate or drank anything at breakfast. If she has something to look forward to, it might keep her mind off her anxiety."

Draco sighed, feeling a small pang of guilt. "I hadn't noticed."

"Of course, you didn't," Blaise snorted, "You hadn't arrived until an hour ago, and I didn't tell you I'd noticed anything off about her behaviour until just now." The half-Italian rolled his eyes, before pulling Draco towards him by his shirt and giving the blonde a quick peck on the lips. "No pity parties. It's the last gathering before school starts up, and they're always the best."

The corner of his mouth upturned slightly. "It's been exactly one year since the brat became our little." The molten silvery blue gaze looked sidelong at Blaise. "Do you think we'll find a little boy?"

"Who knows? But what I do know is that we're going to be late if our little girl doesn't hurry up."

Adalynn chose her time perfectly to run back into the private reception room, but now she had her cuddly pygmypuff, James Moriarty, in her hand. She held it up to Draco, who was carrying the changing bag; a stylish leather satchel with an undetectable extension charm cast on the inside, along with special compartments specifically for the usage of members of the cglre community. He had picked it up a couple of weeks ago, deciding it would do as doubling as a school bag for the upcoming year. Draco looked down at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Please?" she begged, "Timmy is going to get lonely else."

Draco resisted the urge to roll his eyes, and instead took the stuffie off her and added it the contents of his bag, shaking his head slightly in fond exasperation. "Are you still wearing your pull-up?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yep."

"Good girl," he praised, taking her hand. "Ready?"

He didn't miss the brief hesitation before she nodded.

"Big girl words, little one," he reminded.

"I'm ready, Daddy."

Blaise smirked slightly at the exchange; he wouldn't exchange either of them for anything in the world. Grabbing a handful of floo powder, he stepped into the fireplace. "I'll see you two on the other side." At Draco's nod, he threw down the green powder, stating clearly, "Whistlebone Court."

.

Whistlebone Court was one of the few wizarding areas that wasn't known to most wizards. The area was owned by a small council of Pureblood families; a couple of caregivers had bought the place twenty years previous and started the tradition of the gatherings. A tradition that was still going strong. The Court was set up specifically for littles and caregivers- the experienced and the new. The whole place was warded to the extreme, and you had to be invited by one of the Council to be allowed in. Despite all this, there were a lot more caregivers and littles in the wizarding community than you'd expect and it was always busy during gatherings- particularly at the last one of the summer.

Draco was immensely glad that he and Blaise had had the foresight at the last gathering a few weeks ago, to pick up a harness for Adalynn. The girl, once excitable, was quick to disappear into a crowd. But she also suffered from anxiety, and so it was never pleasant on either end when she got lost in a crowd. At current, she was sticking close to them, but he knew it wouldn't be that long before she slipped back into littlespace and lost the initial overwhelming anxiety.

"Where to first?" Blaise asked, holding onto Adalynn's harness.

"I said to Richard we would go to the talk for the new littles and caregivers," Draco answered, "As examples, and if we felt like it, to choose a little boy for ourselves. He knows we've been looking."

"To the Mordred Tent it is," Blaise said, "Lead the way."

The three picked their way through their fellow littles and caregivers, and after nearly tripping over her twice, Blaise picked Adalynn up off the ground and propped her on his hip. He gave her a mock pointed look as he did so, making her giggle slightly.

The Mordred Tent was comfortably holding about twenty new littles and caregivers- with a few experienced ones hanging around at the back, evidently having been asked by Richard to show up as well. Blaise and Draco walked over to join them recognising one or two, though not close friends with them. A raised platform was up at the front, ready for when that gathering's speaker came to start the talk.

"Is that Potter?" Blaise muttered, nodding the direction of a short, lithe, dark-haired teenager sitting at the back of the others, low in his seat.

Draco narrowed his eyes, thinking for a few moments, before blinking in surprise. "Looks like it."

"Can we go talk?" Adalynn piped up.

"I'm not sure he'll want to speak to us, little one," Blaise said softly, "But you can if you like."

The fourteen-year-old paused, struggling with herself for a moment before motioning to be let down. Blaise didn't immediately let go once she was standing though, and she looked up at him questioningly.

"Just to Potter," he said firmly, "No wandering off, okay?"

"Kay."

The older Slytherin let her go.

Harry looked up in surprise as a petite red headed girl sat next to him. Particularly one in a kid's harness, though he realised he shouldn't have been too surprised considering where he was. A part of him was slightly envious- if she was in a harness, she had to have a caregiver.

"Hi," she said, quietly, sticking out her hand, "I'm Adalynn."

"Harry," he answered, shaking it.

"So," she began awkwardly, biting on her bottom lip. "Are you a caregiver or a little?"

"A little," he said, a little unsurely.

"Same," she smiled, still tugging on her bottom lip. "Do you want to come and meet my daddies? They're just back there." She turned and nodded to the half-Italian and platinum blonde watching them.

Harry's eyes widened. " _Malfoy_ is a caregiver?"

She frowned. "Yeah."

Catching the tone of her voice, Harry quickly apologised, "Sorry, I'm just surprised… But I guess it makes sense…"

"What does?" she asked curiously.

"Why he stopped picking fights with me last year," Harry answered, "I had wondered why he'd suddenly started ignoring me."

"Oh, yeah." Adalynn blushed slightly. "That was my doing. Or rather Papa's. He told him that how was he supposed to be a good caregiver if he couldn't even set a good example and let go of a childish feud."

"Papa?"

"Blaise," she said. "Blaise is Papa, 'cause he's part Italian. And Draco is Daddy. Wanna meet them?"

He hesitated.

"They won't bite, promise!" Adalynn said, "And it'll help you get to know the community. Plus, the talk doesn't start for ages yet and you'll get bored waiting."

Harry slumped, giving in. "Okay."

"Yay!"

Adalynn grabbed his hand and began pulling the slightly taller little over to her daddies, who both looked at them in slight surprise before gaining their composure.

"Potter," Draco acknowledged.

"Malfoy, Zabini," Harry said, looking like he in fight or flight mode.

"No," Adalynn suddenly said forcefully, "No last names."

Blaise looked down, bemused. "Okay, if the princess demands it." He held out his hand to Harry, "Blaise."

The-Boy-Who-Lived stared at it for a few moments, before accepting it, "Harry," he said distantly, looking like he had found himself in some surreal universe.

Adalynn looked at Draco pointedly. The blonde sighed, and repeated the action, "Draco."

Harry shook the hand.

The only girl kept her determined look. "And from here on out it's a clean slate."

The three boys stared at her for a few moments- Blaise more amused than anything- before all agreeing to her terms, and just like that some of the tension had gone. Adalynn smiled happily.

A brief series of beeps broke the moment, and Draco looked at the enchanted silver watch on his left wrist, before turning to Adalynn as he reached into his bag. For her part, Adalynn immediately knew what was happening, and began to step back, her eyes wide and beginning to water.

"No," she refused. "Don't want to."

"Don't be difficult, baby girl," Blaise sighed, catching her as she tried to run. "It's your last one, and you've done so well."

"Close your eyes, Adalynn," Draco ordered, and once Adalynn had pressed her face into Blaise's chest, produced a needle from the bag.

"Scared," came her muffled voice.

"It'll be over before you know it," Blaise hushed, nodding at Draco.

The blonde quickly wiped an area of her upper arm with a wipe, before carefully pressing the needle into her arm. It wasn't until he injected the yellow fluid that she gave a soft whine, her fists clenching around Blaise's robes. Draco expertly pulled it out, pressing the same wipe over the beading blood.

"Babbitty Rabbitty or unicorn plasters?" Draco asked.

"Babbitty Rabbitty."

Harry watched as Draco peeled the back of a plaster and gently placed it over where he had injected her with whatever the yellow stuff was, before turning Adalynn around and wiping her damp eyes with two thumbs. The blonde smiled at his little.

"There," he said, "All done."

She sniffed. "No more?"

"None," Draco confirmed. "You've had all your vaccines."

"Vaccines?" Harry frowned.

Blaise gave the raven-haired boy a confused look. "The ones for dragon pox- everyone gets their boosters at fourteen."

Draco crouched down slightly to look Harry in the eyes. "Harry, did you have your vaccines?"

"No," he mumbled, suddenly feeling very small, "Was I meant to?"

"Yes," Blaise sighed, "You were."

Draco straightened, and murmured to his boyfriend, "We're going to have to take him. It's obvious the so called light side don't care enough to make sure he gets them. Dragon pox is lethal."

"I know," Blaise muttered back, "But we have to get him to trust us first."

The blonde paused. "I have an idea. I'll tell you during the talk."


	2. September 1st Part 1

**Chapter 1: September 1** **st** **Part 1**

Harry sat, staring in front of him- that night's torment replaying behind his glassy emerald eyes. Cedric's death replaying in his mind, over and over and over….

It was hard to believe a whole summer had passed since then. The nightmares had lessened somewhat as the weeks had drawn on, and even more so since that day in mid-August, when he had accepted Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy as his caregivers. But he still got them. Each one manipulated in another new way to make him remember all the deaths he had caused; his parents', Quirrel's, Cedric's…

"Harry?"

The raven-haired Gryffindor pulled back into focus, to see Adalynn padding over to his bed; golden light spilling through from the hallway, the door left open from when she had entered. The red-haired girl was dressed in her lightweight, long-sleeved pale blue nightie, and was wearing her neon pink socks, but no shoes. She was frowning at him in concern. A pale hand reached forward and brushed his cheek gently.

"You're crying," she said. "What's wrong?"

He debated the pros and cons of telling the younger girl, before sighing slightly, "Just nightmares, Addie. About the third task."

The understanding in her face as she nodded grievously, nearly sent him into wracking sobs. "Do you want me to get Daddy and Papa?"

He shook his head. "No… I'm okay."

Her eyes narrowed. "No, you're not." She paused, before crawling onto his bed and cuddling into him- wrapping her arms around him. He initially stiffened, before relaxing and returning the hug- adjusting her so that it'd be more comfortable for them both.

"Thanks," he murmured softly.

"I'm glad you said yes," Adalynn said into his t-shirt. "And that Professor Lupin and your godfather said you could stay with us for the last two weeks of summer. Things are way more fun with another little around."

A small smile tugged on his lips at the memory. Remus and Sirius had arrived to collect him from the gathering, and both Draco and Blaise refused to let him go and find them alone, so had accompanied him. Upon discovering he had found himself two caregivers (who were still on trial at the time), and a brief exchange with Blaise, they had all but forced him to go with the Slytherins. To spend some time away from the pressures of the Order. He was glad they had. Grimmauld Place was dark and stifling, and the constant secrecy had been closing in around him there. In Blaise's manor in Cornwall, everything was open and light, and he was free from his job as the weapon against Voldemort.

But like all good things, the few weeks had to come to an end, and they were returning to Hogwarts the following day…or rather, that day. It was undoubtedly past midnight.

"I'm glad I said yes too."

"I think Daddy's going to ask Dumbles for private quarters," Adalynn said, slipping her feet and part of her legs under his bedsheets. "I overheard him and Papa talking about it."

"Overheard or eavesdropped?"

He laughed at her annoyed whine at being caught out.

"Lie down," she mumbled, "'M tired."

"It's _my_ bed."

"Don't care. Sleeping with you tonight."

Harry honestly couldn't find it in him to object. He didn't want to be alone, he never did after a nightmare. It was just more time to remember. It was one of the reasons he liked littlespace. There was no remembering. Not in the same way.

"Night, night," Adalynn wished, pulling the sheets and wrapping them around her.

"Hey!" Harry cried, tugging them back. "Give me some."

"Nooo," she whined, cocooning herself tighter. "It's cold."

"Share!"

She glared at him petulantly. "No."

"I'll tell Daddy on you."

"Wouldn't."

"Would too. Now give them back."

Leaning in the doorframe, Blaise and Draco gave each other amused glances- Draco holding a wizarding baby monitor loosely in his hand. The two had heard Adalynn getting up through the baby monitor they had in her bedroom, but paused when they heard incomprehensible speech coming through the one they had in Harry's. The two littles were so caught up in their fight for the sheets that they didn't even notice the two fifteen-year-olds in the doorway.

"Should we break it up?" Blaise asked lowly.

Draco shook his head, smirking. "There aren't any tears, so let's…leave them to it."

The half-Italian nodded, and they stepped out of the frame, quietly closing the door behind them.

.

"Rise and shine piccoli amori," Blaise greeted, stirring the two sleeping littles by throwing open the bedroom curtains and letting in the blinding September sun.

"Go 'way," came Harry's muffled voice.

"Wha' he said!"

Blaise raised an eyebrow, walking over to the bed and poking the oddly shaped lumps under the dark blue bedsheets with his wand. "Excuse me?"

"Don't wanna get up," Adalynn whined through the sheets. "Leave alone."

"Okay," Blaise said, "Daddy and I will just go to Hogwarts without you then, shall we? Have fun with the house elves little ones."

The sheets were thrown back, revealing two panicking littles with ruffled hair. "No!" they shouted.

"So, you'll get up?"

"Uhuh," Harry said, Adalynn nodding frantically beside him.

The corner of his mouth twitching, Blaise resisted the urge to smile. "Are you sure you, don't want me to go away?"

"Sure!" Adalynn cried.

Blaise laughed, ruffling the girl's head. "Run along and get dressed baby girl, Daddy's waiting for you in your bedroom."

The two males in the room watched as the girl left the room- not even noticing she'd left a neon pink sock behind, somewhere amongst the bedsheets. Blaise turned to Harry, and picked the younger boy off the bed and propped him onto his hip, before walking over the to the wardrobe.

"What do you want to wear today, il mio bambino prince?" he asked, opening the doors to reveal the contents.

The wardrobe held clothing for all sorts of walks of life, and was only half full, due to the other half being packed away in his school trunk, ready to be loaded onto the train. There were 'little clothes', and clothes for formal wizarding occasions- things that Blaise and Draco had gotten for him secret, having secretly taken his measurements with a spell and sending in an order to Twilfitt and Tattings- as well as some of his clothes that he had had before accepting the boys as his caregivers; these were a mix of clothes he had received as presents and the few he had bought himself. Dudley's cast offs would have joined the clothes if it wasn't for the fact Draco had burned them on sight, disgusted with slips of ratty bad taste.

Harry hesitated before selecting a plain green t-shirt and a pair of slightly-tight, form fitting navy blue trousers. Blaise nodded in approval- summoning fresh underwear and socks for the day from the chest of drawers.

Blaise made short work of dressing his little, giving him privacy by turning his back when it came to the switching of underwear, before picking him back up again, and exiting out into the corridor.

"Papa?"

"Yes, Harry?" Blaise answered.

"Is Daddy really going to request for private quarters?"

Violet eyes turned to him with a suspicious stare. "How did you know that, little one?"

Suddenly realising his mistake, Harry back tracked quickly. "I, er, guessed. And I…" He trailed off, seeing the half-Italian's firm stare.

"I'd think very carefully about what you're going to say next, Harry Potter," Blaise said, the warning evident in his voice, "You know how I feel about lying."

Looking away, Harry mumbled under his breath, "Addie may or may not have overheard you and Daddy talking about it."

Sighing, Blaise began descending the flight of marble stairs. "Of course, she did," Blaise muttered, "That girl is too good at sneaking around."

"She's not going to get into trouble, is she?" Harry frowned worriedly, biting hard on his bottom lip.

"No, she won't," Blaise said, "But as answer to your previous question, yes, Daddy is going to be applying for private quarters- unless you don't want him to?"

"No! I want him to!"

Blaise smirked, causing Harry to flush. "I'm glad you have no objections."

The two entered the breakfast room where Draco and Adalynn were waiting; Draco sipping his tea, and occasionally taking a mouthful of his porridge, in-between prompting Adalyn to eat more of the jam on toast and fruit salad in front of her. Draco looked up as they entered, as Adalynn turned bodily in her chair.

"Good morning, little prince," Draco greeted, giving Harry a faint smile as he did so.

"Morning Daddy."

Blaise put Harry down into a chair beside Adalynn, before walking around the table and sitting next to Draco. Immediately Harry began helping himself to what he fancied from the selection, whilst Blaise reached for the steaming mug of sugared coffee that had been waiting for him. The house-elves were very much used to his morning requirements and caffeine addiction.

Draco glanced at Harry's outfit, inwardly noting that the Gryffindor had chosen from his more non-regressed age-suited range. He wasn't surprised, and personally thought he had chosen quite a flattering outfit. But he couldn't help but compare slightly to Adalynn's outfit; pale denim dungarees with a light pink and black peter-pan collar top, along with pink, frilled ankle socks and slip-on pumps (she hated the sound of Velcro, and shoe laces were just a health hazard when it came to her). He firmly ended his train of thought with the statement that Adalynn's chosen style was more in tune with her little side and Harry's was not.

"We only have half an hour before we have to go," Blaise said, glancing at his watch, "if we want to get ourselves an empty compartment."

Draco glanced across the table at the two littles; Adalynn had given up on eating and was now arranging the food on her plate into a picture, whilst Harry was eating some toast, just a little bacon left on his plate. He internally sighed. "Adalynn, you eat food, not play with it."

She pouted up at him. "'M not hungry."

He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not!"

"Then let's compromise," Draco said, noting the Slytherin glint in the girl's eyes at the wording. "You will finish your toast, and you may leave the rest."

"Half."

His eyes narrowed. "All."

" _Half._ "

"All. Or you and the corner over there are going to become very well acquainted."

"Three quarters and no time outs."

Draco paused, mulling it over in his head before nodding. "Deal, princess. Now eat."

Out of the corner of his eyes, the platinum blonde caught Blaise smirking at them over the rim of his mug of coffee, and shot him a small glare.

"What?" he hissed.

"Nothing," Blaise said, his smirk getting wider as he sipped at the caffeinated beverage in his hands. "Merely watching this morning's entertainment."

Draco's glare darkened, "Shut up."

Blaise leant over and whispered in the blonde's ear, his words tickling the pale skin,

" _Make me."_

.

Draco had learned to hate Platform 9 ¾ for many reasons. On his first passing through, it had been exciting- his first year. And then bit by bit the noise became annoying, the people too tightly packed, and his fellow students too collectively riotous. And then he and Blaise had found Adalyn, and a little was added to the fray. One who had a talent for sneaking around and running off. Now they had two littles. Though Draco highly doubted Harry would cause any problems.

He looked down at the slight raven-haired boy. Harry was short for his age, at his 5ft 5" and incredibly skinny. There was undeniable muscle amongst the bones, undoubtedly from Quidditch and running for his life every year, but he was skinny. When Draco thought about it, Harry was always painfully skinny at the start of every school year- put on a little weight over the school months- and then go home for summer, only for the cycle to continue. He and Blaise had their suspicions about the truth of Harry's home life, but they hadn't brought up the subject. They weren't sure how they would, regardless. At any rate, Harry had put on a little weight since the Gathering, and Draco had slipped nutrition potions into his drink in the mornings, so they weren't too worried at present. They'd also managed to get someone to fix his eyesight. He would still have glasses for reading, so as not to strain his eyes, but he no longer needed them permanently. Something Harry had thanked them for again and again.

"What's wrong?"

Draco blinked, "Nothing, I was just thinking."

"About what?"

He smirked. "You."

The blush that suddenly rose to Harry's cheeks, made him inwardly laugh. But of course, the moment had to be interrupted.

"Harry!"

Their gazes immediately shot over in the direction of the shout; Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley were pushing through the crowds towards them, staggering to a halt before them- eyes wide. Ron's wide eyes turned to a glare as he noted their linked hands.

"What are you doing with Malfoy?" he demanded.

Harry flinched back, surprised at the sudden hostility. Draco's expression hardened, his grip on Harry's hand tightening.

"Oh," Hermione breathed, realisation dawning on her face. "Harry, is he one of the…"

The emerald-eyed teen nodded, avoiding the bookworm's gaze.

"One of the what?" Ron asked, looking frustrated.

"Caregivers," Draco answered coolly. "And now, if you don't mind Weasley, we have places to be. Once you have gained some manners, you can come and find us, and try again. Understood?"

Ron just glared heatedly.

"Granger," Draco nodded, before pulling Harry away from the scene and into the crowd.

They didn't say anything as they pushed through the rabble, heading towards the train where Blaise and Adalyn had most likely already secured a compartment. It took some searching, but they finally found said compartment, and slipped inside- Draco ushering Harry in first.

"What happened?" Blaise asked, noticing Harry's expression.

"Ran into Weasley and Granger," Draco muttered lowly, "Weasley didn't take my presence very well."

* * *

 **A/N- Sorry it took so long for this chapter to be written, and sorry it's just a filler. I just haven't been up for much lately. Sorry again. Hopefully the next chapter will be better, and so actual plot will begin coming through soon.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has followed and favourited and reviewed! It means so much when the notices come through.**

 **Review Responses:**

 **britgaines1986- Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it. Sorry for making you wait.**

 **WeasleyIsMyKing540- Thank you. I hadn't realise. I'm pretty sure I've edited all my mistakes, but please let me know if you see where I haven't. :)**

 **-TheReigningDuck**


End file.
